Cuerpo a Cuerpo
by Nonahere
Summary: El entrenamiento era cansado, aquella mujer no se rendia jamas, él era malo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y ella terminaria por dejarlo mudo. Shikatema, Regalo para el FC Shikatema Canon. One-Shot


_Hey! Hola!, les dejo mi nueva creación, espero les guste._

…_.::::….::::….::::….::::….:::::….::::….:::::…._

_Golpe, patada, golpe, golpe, gancho al hígado, golpe en la cara, bloqueo, patada, patada._

Tomo distancia, tres metros eran suficientes, él tomo aire, ella exhalo y volvió a acercarse, esta vez trato de golpearlo en la cara, él la detuvo, tomo el puño de la rubia y aplicando un poco de fuerza doblo su muñeca hacia arriba, sintió un dolor leve, los ojos del moreno se desviaron concentrándose en aquel escote, ella aprovecho la distracción para golpearlo en el estomago.

-mis ojos están arriba, concéntrate-lo regaño.

-es más interesante ver tus bonitos pechos, Temari-sonrió burlesco, ella no se esperaba aquello.

-¡Tsk!, ¡insolente!-

El soltó una risita burlona, la rubia enojada se acerco de nuevo y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara, no se contuvo por lo que le causo una herida en el labio que empezó a sangrar levemente, Shikamaru se lamio los labios, se alejo y volvió a acercarse tiro dos golpes que ella pudo detener fácilmente, luego un golpe, otra patada, dos golpes más sin aplicar nada de fuerza.

Temari se alejo, molesta.

-¡joder Shikamaru! ¡Esto va en serio!-

-es solo entrenamiento mujer, relájate-dijo calmadamente, a Temari aquello solo la enojo mas, se acerco de nuevo y esta vez ella inicio el ataque.

Llevaban ya más de tres horas entrenando, para ese momento deberían de ser las 5 el sol estaba en pleno esplendor, Shikamaru se había quitado el chaleco dejando solo la camisa negra que ahora se le pegaba al pecho por el sudor, esta vez fue ella quien se permitió un segundo para mirar el cuerpo del moreno, sus brazos perfectamente bien trabajados se veían realmente exquisitos, fuertes, que ganas de estar entre ellos.

Shikamaru bloqueo una patada, después un puñetazo y el alcanzo a golpearla en el estomago, si hubiera estado usando fuerza normal la hubiera sofocado, pero no, el se estaba conteniendo, eso a Temari la enojo mas.

Y es que la excusa de "_es solo entrenamiento_" no era del todo cierta, Shikamaru se estaba conteniendo porque ella era _mujer, _lo sabía, sabía que el pequeño cerebro machista de Shikamaru le advertía justo antes de golpearla "_ella es mujer_" y por lo tanto el disminuía la fuerza de impacto.

¡Joder!, ella era fuerte, más fuerte que muchos hombres y eso él no lo notaba, en una ocasión le había dicho _"eres mujer, pero no solo eso, no quiero lastimarte" _y lo que en ese instante le había parecido algo tierno por parte del moreno ahora le parecía una completa idiotez.

Con más coraje soltó un golpe bastante fuerte con la mano derecha, logro darle en el estomago, sofocándolo, él se sujeto el lugar del golpe y ella volvió a atacar, tiro otro golpe pero esta vez Shikamaru lo detuvo, ella quiso usar el puño izquierdo y de él la nuevo la inmovilizo, Temari quiso dar una patada y en un ágil movimiento él la hizo girarse hasta que la espalda de la rubia quedo pegada al agitado pecho del moreno, recargo su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de la rubia, aun la sujetaba de las muñecas, inmovilizada, Temari se sintió presa, de nuevo había perdido, aunque ahora estaba entre esos exquisitos brazos.

-suficiente por hoy, tengo que ayudar a mi padre en el laboratorio, vámonos-

Ella asintió levemente y el moreno la soltó, se acercaron hacia el árbol donde habían dejado sus cosas y tras limpiarse el sudor con una toalla y acomodarse las ropas, ella tomo el abanico y el su chaleco, se lo puso y caminaron hacia el hotel donde la rubia se hospedaba.

Durante los 20 minutos que caminaron ninguno hablo, se concentraron en recuperar la respiración, Shikamaru se tocaba el estomago y se estiraba, escuchando sus huesos tronar, soltó un suspiro fuerte y miro a la rubia, se había quitado la bandana, tenía un poco de sudor en el rostro y en el cuello, se quito los guantes que usaba y froto sus delicadas manos, sus miradas hicieron contacto por un segundo y sonrieron levemente, después siguieron como si nada.

-para ser entrenamiento, lo hiciste muy bien, creo que me rompiste una costilla-

-relájate bebe llorón, no es para tanto-Shikamaru sonrió, ella nunca dejaría de llamarlo así.

-hablo en serio, el último golpe en el estomago me dolió-

-pues yo tus golpes, ni los sentí, pegas como niña-

Se detuvieron frente al hotel de la rubia, Shikamaru, fastidiado negó.

-el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no es lo mío-

Temario rio levemente se acerco mas a él, paso sus brazos por el cuello del moreno y se puso de puntitas, para quedar a su altura, Shikamaru se sorprendió un poco, su novia no era muy cariñosa, mucho menos en público.

Ignorando las miradas de quienes pasaban por ahí, Temari acerco sus labios al oído del moreno y le susurro levemente.

-si vienes esta noche, podría enseñarte otro tipo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que seguro te gustara- acabo con un leve beso, a Shikamaru le dieron escalofríos.

La rubia lo soltó y entro al hotel, no sin antes dedicarle una sensual y juguetona sonrisa, Shikamaru sonrió y dio media vuelta directo hacia su casa, cuando estuvo en la esquina comenzó a correr, tenía que acabar cuanto antes con lo que le pediría su padre para regresar a buscar a la rubia.

Si Temari seria la maestra y el campo de batalla la cama, a él no le molestaría tomar algunas clases extras de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

…_.::::….::::….::::….::::….:::::….::::….:::::…._

_¿y bien?_

_Bueno, este pequeño shot con un final un poco…raro, se me ocurrió hace pocos minutos mientras veía un capitulo de NS y Temari se enfrenta a Konohamaru con Taijutsu, recordé que en un daatabook mencionan que Temari no es buena en Taijutsu y Shikamaru tampoco y el Taijutsu también es conocido como cuerpo a cuerpo así que supuse que Temari sería una buena maestra en una pervertida variante del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya se imaginaran a que me refiero._

_Y bueno, el fic está dedicado a el foro Shikatema Canon, que está cumpliendo 3 años de vida, agradezco a las admin y creadoras por regalarnos un espacio en el cual seguir fomentando a nuestra pareja y este es uno más de mis pequeños aportes, espero les guste._

…_Nonahere…_


End file.
